memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/New Chief of Security
While in spacedock the USS Voyager is being looked at by the Utopia Planitia Shipyards crew as worker bees are swarimg around the ship, as a shuttle approaches the ship. In the shuttle cockpit a officer wearing a uniform with gold shoulder marking looks out the window at his next posting and activates the com. Voyager control this is Lieutenant Jack Mason aboard shuttlecraft Darwin requesting permission to land Lieutenant Mason says as he spoke into the com. Acknowledged Darwin premission granted main shuttlebay the officer over the com says as Lieutenant Mason positions the shuttle in front of the main shuttlebay doors. The shuttle lands inside the shuttlebay as the door closed. Jack walks through the corridor as he sees crewmen working on the relays and conduits when he walks into sickbay and sees Doctor Sampson who is looking over his medical supplies and he sees the young officer. Is there something I can help you with Lieutenant? Doctor Sampson says as he looks at him. He looks at the doctor and hands him the padd. My medical records from the USS Odyssey sir Lieutenant Mason says as he hands him the padd. Doctor Sampson looks at the padd. Mason, Sam Jack rank Lieutenant DOB: 2345 POB: Starbase 39-Sierra last posting USS Odyssey under the command of Captain Keogh stardate 45483.2 welcome aboard Mr. Mason I'm sure the Captain will be happy to know that her chief of security is onboard Doctor Sampson says as he looks at the padd and reads the bio then looks up at Mr. Mason who is standing there. He looks at the doctor. Yes, sir thank you sir Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at him. Jack leaves sickbay as Sampson looks at his medical staff. Man I knew I should of stayed at Starfleet Medical or Starbase 375 at least I didn't meet an upstuck chief of security Doctor Sampson says as he looks at his medical tricorder and then at the meds that he was unloading before Lieutenant Mason showed up. In her ready room Captain Martin is looking over padds on her desk while talking to her brother. So how is your first day of command going even though you've not left space dock yet? John says on the monitor. Brianna smiles a bit. It's going good John I've got these padds for a great first officer but no one comes to mind, and most of these people are just like their records say they are great first officers that follow order Brianna says as she looks at the monitor. Isn't that what you want Brie? John asked on the monitor. She looks at the screen. I do but I want a first officer that's not afraid to get in my face and admit that I was wrong and she or he was right, and then I gotta swing by engineering to speak with the new chief engineer but it's all good bro how are things at the station? Brianna asked as she looks at the screen. John looks around at ops. Busy but I've been better after hearing about the Odyssey's destruction sent chills up my spine because that never happened during a war even the Cardassians didn't pull that on us before but anyway I'm going to hop off here and get back to work good luck sis hope to see you soon John says on the monitor. Brianna looks at the monitor. All right little bro talk to you whenever Martin out Brianna says as she ends the transmission with her brother on Deep Space 9. When the doors chimed she sat up and straighten out her uniform and looks at the doors. Come Captain Martin says as she looks at them. The doors open and a security officer stands at attention. Lieutenant Jack Mason reporting for duty Captain Lieutenant Mason says as he stands at attention. Captain Martin looks at him. Mr. Mason at ease before you sprain something Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He stands at ease as Captain Martin looks at him. Now Mr. Mason is it as you may know I don't run a tight ship like Captain Keogh did when yous serviced under him, here we are a team and a unit but we do let our hair down from time to time we had a warp drive test when this ship was first build and tested but it failed so we're here in dry dock again for more work but we should be underway again but I want you to give me a full tactical readiness report on all tactical systems by 1400 hours Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He snaps to attention. Yes, Captain Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Dismissed Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He does an about face and walks out of the ready room as Captain Martin smiles about her new chief of security. Before she could relax her new Xo walks into the room before the doors closed. Commander Michael Larson reporting as ordered Captain Commander Larson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Ah, yes Commander Larson welcome aboard are you related to an Admiral Larson?? Captain Martin asked as she looks at him. He nods. Yes, ma'am my grandfather is Admiral Jay Larson Commander Larson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Now I'd like for you remember one thing I'm not like any Captain we've got in Starfleet and I'm sure you'll be quoting regulations to me on a daily basis? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Meanwhile in his quarters Lieutenant Mason looks at the monitor and reads the letter to him from Starfleet Command about what happened to the Odyssey in the Gamma Quadrant last year while he was on shore leave and he puts his hand over his mouth as he's in shock by what happened to his former posting.